


Banana Splits and Giggle Fits

by NerdyPanda3126



Series: The Luck of the Draw (Tumblr Prompts) [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Makes Puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanda3126/pseuds/NerdyPanda3126
Summary: Chat has a plan involving the Mr. Banana suit and André's ice cream and apparently he needs Marinette's help.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: The Luck of the Draw (Tumblr Prompts) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933981
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	Banana Splits and Giggle Fits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleur_de_Jasmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_de_Jasmin/gifts).



> I had way too much fun with this, I'll just say it lol 
> 
> This was written for [fleur-de-jasmin-fdj](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/fleur-de-jasmin-fdj) for my [100 Followers Celebration](https://nerdypanda3126.tumblr.com/post/628074675695665152/100-followers-celebration-the-time-has-come) on tumblr. 
> 
> The prompt was Marichat with "I'm not getting into trouble for you."

“No. Absolutely not.” 

Chat Noir’s grin slid off his face and his cat ears drooped. “You haven’t even heard my idea yet,” he pouted. 

Marinette looked back down at her project and adjusted pins that didn't need adjusting to avoid his sad kitten eyes. They were more dangerous than Manon’s baby doll eyes, and what was worse, he actually knew she couldn’t say no to them. 

“I don’t have to,” she said archly. “You’re trouble, your ideas are trouble, and I’m not getting into trouble for you.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him drop to a crouch. _Don’t look_ , she chided herself, _that’s what he wants. It’ll play right into his plan and-_

He pushed his head under her arm, so much like a cat insisting on attention that she was surprised into dropping her hand in between his cat ears. He rubbed his head back and forth under her fingers until she started combing through his wild mane of hair. A smile started tugging at her lips, but she kept her face turned away from him so he wouldn’t see it. Darn cat. 

“But Marinette…” he whined in between purrs, “I need your help.” 

Her resolve was crumbling. He was being impossibly cute, and he knew that was her weakness. She bit her lip. She would regret this later, she knew it. She turned to find the sad green kitten eyes she knew would be there, complete with a sad kitten pout, and her smile finally broke through her stubbornness. 

“Tell me the idea first.” 

He grinned up at her before he popped out of his crouch and started pacing across her room. “Okay, so you know that banana guy who always says ‘stay peachy’?” 

“Yes…?” 

“Well I might’ve… maybe… taken… his mascot suit for something… unrelated. Anyways-” 

“Hold on. You _stole_ it?” 

“Stole… found in extenuating circumstances and have yet to return it… it’s a fine line, princess.” 

She rolled her eyes at the nickname, used specifically to sidetrack her. “Fine. I’m going to forget you told me that.” 

His eyes gleamed and his grin twitched into a smirk. “So banana suit, check. Now, we need to somehow lure André the ice cream man-”

“What? Why?” 

“Well because his ice cream’s the best, of course.” 

Her brow furrowed as she tried to follow his train of thought. “Okay…?” 

“So, we lure André to the Eiffel Tower. Ice cream, check. Location, check.” 

“Is this going somewhere?” 

He nodded and held a clawed finger up. “There’s one more thing we need.” At this he paused and gestured to her. “Someone to play the citizen in distress.” 

She crossed her arms over her chest. “ _That’s_ what you need my help for? Why not just ask anyone on the street? I’m sure there’s lots of citizens that would be willing to help out the great Chat Noir.” She let a hint of sarcasm drip into her tone, but he didn’t seem to notice it.

“You’re my favorite citizen, Marinette. Who else would I ask?” He shrugged as if it were the simplest thing in the world. 

She blushed at his honest admission before she shook her head clear. Chat was kind-hearted, she knew that, and if he had a goal in mind, it was probably harmless. If he needed her help with it, favorite citizen or not, she’d do her best. She tried to hold the pieces of his plan together in her mind like she would for her Lucky Charm, but she couldn’t figure out how they fit together. The actual goal was still missing. 

“Why are we doing this, anyways?”

“So you’ll help?” 

She bit her lip again. Wrong choice of words. “Maybe. I’m thinking about it.” 

“Okay, so I call Ladybug, right, and tell her there’s something going on at the Eiffel Tower and-”

“Ladybug?” Marinette couldn’t help but interrupt as alarm bells sounded in her head. 

For the first time since she’d known him—on either side of her mask—Chat looked honestly abashed. He dropped his eyes to the floor and his tail wrapped around him protectively. He picked it up and started stroking it nervously. 

“I thought… I mean, I’ve asked her to get ice cream before, but she’s so professional… she only agrees if it’s after we’ve saved someone and we still have time before we change back and I guess…” He dropped his tail only to rub the nape of his neck self-consciously. “I guess I just wanted an excuse to spend some time with her.” 

“Oh,” was all she could manage to say. 

“Yeah.” 

This was… a complete disaster. She’d already partially agreed to help. But Marinette and Ladybug in the same place was an issue. Not just an issue. Impossible. Unless she used the Fox Miraculous again, but she couldn’t do that with Chat standing next to her the entire time, banana suit or not. Which begged another question. 

“Why do you need the banana suit?” 

He shrugged again. “My kwami refused to help. Something about how he wanted to watch the show.” 

Plagg. That kwami. She pursed her lips. Plagg knew Marinette was Ladybug and knew Chat Noir was planning to ask Marinette about something involving Ladybug and he wanted to sit back on his heels and laugh as she scrambled to get out of it. Fine. Challenge accepted. 

“Okay, so we call Ladybug. There’s an issue at the Eiffel Tower. Then what?” If there was an extra competitive edge to her voice, he didn’t notice it as he perked back up. 

“Then, Ladybug swings into action, only to find her friendly neighborhood Chat Noir”—he pointed to his chest with both thumbs, grinning—“has already saved the day. And oh, what’s this? André the ice cream man just happens to be here? What are the odds? Since you just got here, Ladybug, it’d be a shame if you had to suit up for nothing. Why don’t we get some ice cream, stargaze from the Tower, maybe even share a bite or-”

She bolted out of her chair to cut him off by pressing her hands to his lips, blushing furiously. “Okay, you can spare me the details. I get it.” 

There was an odd look in Chat’s eyes when she pulled away. He dropped back down to his crouch and kept watching her curiously as she sat back down and pulled her knees up to her chin. 

This was a date. Chat was trying to set up a _date_ with Ladybug. That’s what this was about. She pressed her too-hot forehead into her knees. Disaster. Total disaster. If she helped him as Marinette, she’d have to turn him down as Ladybug. She didn’t want to give him that kind of hope only to snatch it away from him, but she also didn’t have an excuse to refuse to help as Marinette. Her head was spinning with the effort of trying to chase a way out of this. 

“Marinette?”

She lifted her eyes to let him know she was listening. He was still watching her, although his curiosity had faded to concern. 

“Do you still… I mean… I know we talked about it and you said we could be friends, but…” his head tilted to the side, “you would tell me if it bothered you when I talk about Ladybug, right?” 

She nodded. He paused to consider, then he sighed and sat down entirely, crossing his legs on the floor and resting his chin in his hand. He used his claw to trace the lines on the floorboards while he thought. 

“You’re probably right, anyways. It’ll just get me in trouble. Especially with Ladybug. She probably wouldn’t like being tricked like that.” 

“You’d end up with an ice cream in your face.” She was teasing, trying to lighten the mood, but he just shrugged one shoulder half-heartedly. 

“Yeah, probably.” 

“And I bet ice cream doesn’t come out of that banana suit very well,” she mumbled into her knees, smiling. 

For a moment, she actually pictured it. Sitting on the edge of the tower, romantic music playing in the background, sharing ice cream with Chat Noir in a banana suit. The clarity of the image made her start giggling. There wasn’t even a mouth on that thing. Just a screen to see through. How had he thought eating ice cream was going to work? Her giggles ramped up. Now that she’d thought it, she couldn’t unthink it. 

“What?” He smiled with her warily when he realized she was laughing. “What’s funny?” 

No. She was not going to tell him the awful, terrible, Chat-like pun that had popped in her head. She waved her hand at him, still laughing, and he was up in a crouch again like a curious kitten, his green eyes bright. 

“Come on.” He headbutted her hand again. “Please tell me?” 

Oh no. Not the kitten eyes. Not again. She could barely draw in a breath anymore. He added in the pout for good measure and she was gone. She fell forward out of her chair and into him. He caught her as she kept laughing into his shoulder. 

“Breathe, Marinette.” He chuckled good-naturedly and patted her back. She gulped in a few breaths and sat back again, still giggling, and wiped tears from her eyes. She held up a finger for him to wait while she worked on composing herself. 

He waited expectantly, but his tail was flicking impatiently behind him.

“I can’t believe…”—a giggle interrupted her and she took another deep breath—“you made me think of a pun.” 

“Pun?” His cat ears were at high alert, his eyes wide. “What pun?” 

She bit the inside of her cheek as she smiled. She would regret this later, she just knew it. “You would’ve had to make like a banana and split.” 

The grin that broke over his face was brighter than sunshine. “Oh, I am _so_ using that!” 

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Ladybug’s going to kill me.” 

“Guess you’ll be getting into trouble for me after all.” He wiggled his eyebrows and she shoved him over playfully. 

Darn cat. 


End file.
